


Winter Love

by Blue_Night



Series: Trifels: Tales and Legends from the Pfälzer Wald [15]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Castle Trifels in a starring role, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fireworks, First Time, Happy Ending, Homesickness, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Reunions, Sappiness, a little bit of emotional hurt and comfort, a little bit of melancholy and wistfulness, candlelight dinner, hopless fluff and romance, whirlpools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Erik and Marco are in a long-distance relationship since Erik transferred to Huddersfield, but Marco has a very special Christmas surprise for him, a surprise to show Erik how much he loves him and that nothing will ever come between them, no matter how many miles they'll be apart from each other.





	1. Marco's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dearest GoForGoals,
> 
> this is my Christmas present for you. It will have two or perhaps three chapters, and I decided to post the first chapter now. I'll finish it in between Christmas and New Year at the latest, and I included all of your favorites in here, I hope that it will put a smile on your face and be what you would like to read about these two. Marco and Erik might be miles away now, but Durmeus will always be a symbol of our friendship and never lose their special place in our hearts. <33
> 
> This small Durmeus story is my humble thank you for your never wavering friendship and your outstanding support and everything. You're a wonderful person, and there are no words to thank you for everything you're doing for me. I wouldn't have made it through the last year without you and your friendship, and there are no words in any language to thank you for always being there and finding the right words, for never judging and just being there and listening when I needed you the most. You were the light in the tunnel, and you kept me going on and helped me not to lose hope.
> 
> Thank you so much, my dearest friend, I'm so grateful that we met here. :-*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is missing Marco like crazy, feeling sad that they can't spend Christmas together, but Marco has a very special surprise for Erik to make New Year's Eve a day for Erik he will never forget again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest GoForGoals, 
> 
> Castle Trifels is a very special place for both of us, so I thought it to be the perfect place for this Durmeus story. ;-* I mused about Marco's special surprise to take place in the palas or the castle keep, but I wanted this story to be believable and therefore opted for the other large building that is not opened for visitors for Marco's arrangements. I don't know if Erik actually likes Rammstein, but I listened to these two songs mentioned in the first chapter while writing this, and the songs seemed to be fitting for Erik's feelings of homesickness and lovesickness. <33

Erik had always been someone who loved flying far away for his vacations, having a good time on a sunny island together with his friends. He wanted to see as much of the world when he was still young enough to discover all the wonders awaiting him, feeling safe in the knowledge that he would return to his home afterwards.

This year was different though. This year had left him drained and exhausted, bereft him of the home he'd known and loved for so long, and all Erik craved for was to go home and let the quiet beauty of the place where he'd grown up to the man he was now console him and provide him with new strength.

It wasn't that he was really unhappy in England. He was part of a good team, he'd found new friends who valued him highly, and – most important – he was finally healthy enough to play football on a regular basis again. But England's green hills weren't like the green mountains he knew from his childhood home or the region called Ruhrgebiet where he'd lived for the past years, and everything else was different as well, the weather, the language, the food. Playing in the Premier League was totally different from what he'd known from the Bundesliga, and even though he loved it, but he still struggled to adjust to all those new things.

Erik was grateful beyond words that he'd gotten this chance, but this year he wouldn't be able to drive home for Christmas and spend Christmas Eve with his family, being able to see his friends because the clubs in England had to play throughout the winter months without any break. His parents and his sister would come to Huddersfield and watch the games in the stadium, and they would celebrate Christmas in his flat, but it simply wasn't the same. Erik would have been happy with that though, but this year, he wouldn't be able to see Marco and spend at least a few days with him, the man he loved more than he'd ever loved anybody in his life.

They were together for three years now, and being in a long-distance relationship was so much harder than Erik could ever have imagined. He loved Marco more and more each day, and they talked on the phone and via Skype as often as they could, but it wasn't the same, and it only served to fuel Erik's longing for Marco even more. Marco always spent Christmas with his own family, he wouldn't be there to cheer him on in the stadium and celebrate with him under the Christmas tree. Erik hadn't asked Marco about his plans, but he was sure that Marco would want to leave Dortmund for some time and go to Ibiza or another sunny place to have a good time there.

Not that Erik would have wanted Marco to watch the games of his new club. Marco was the captain of Erik's beloved old club, and Dortmund was on top of the table whereas Erik's terriers were deep down at the bottom, fighting against the descent, and Erik really didn't want Marco to be a witness of their hopeless fights and their disgrace. But he longed so badly for Marco's touch and his kisses, for his mere presence, that it was a physical ache in his chest, and it got worse with every day that passed.

Sometimes Erik was so homesick and lovesick that he couldn't take it anymore. Then he sat in his dark living room with his earphones on, leaned back against the backrest of his couch with closed eyes as he listened to _'Sehnsucht'_ and _'Du hast'_ from the group _Rammstein_ in an endless loop until the tears running over his cheeks finally dried and he had no more tears left to cry.

He went on with a smile plastered all over his face though, not willing to let others see his longing and his emotions, and he buried his feelings deep down in his heart and his mind, telling Marco that he was fine when they talked and his wonderful boyfriend asked him if everything was okay with him and why he was looking so sad.

Two days before Christmas, he received a thick envelope from his boyfriend, not to be opened before Christmas Eve. Erik's gaze fell upon the envelope sitting on his coffee table every time he was in his living room, and his fingers itched with the urge to touch and open it, but he refrained himself from doing so, glad that he could look Marco in the eyes and tell him that he was sticking to his word and waiting for Christmas to see what was in there.

“I want you to open it when you're alone, handsome,” Marco said with a smile when they were Skyping again, and Erik nodded, his eyes darting to the envelope again. “I will do that when my parents have gone to bed,” Erik said, and he felt a little less lonely and lovesick after his talk with Marco, snuggling close under the covers and falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

 

***

 

Christmas came and Erik enjoyed his time with his family, glad that he didn't have to spend the holidays alone and on his own. They attended the Christmas mass and Erik enjoyed his mother's cooking skills that reminded him of so many happy Christmas celebrations at home, but he couldn't forget the one present still waiting for him, and he was happy when his parents and his sister wished him goodnight and went to bed, reaching out for the envelope that had found its way under the Christmas tree next to all the other presents.

He sat down beside the tree with the envelope in his hand, carefully opening it with trembling fingers. There was a Christmas card with Marco's remarkable handwriting and a first class air ticket from Manchester to an airport near his childhood hometown for New Year's Eve.

Erik swallowed dryly and blinked against the tears suddenly welling up in his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder why the ticket wasn't for an airport near Dortmund, and he took the card to read it, hoping that it would tell him what this was all about.

 

_'Merry Christmas, my love!_

_I can't wait to see you and feel you in my arms again. I've arranged everything, you just need to take the plane and then we'll soon be reunited again._

_Remember that I love you forever,_

_Marco.'_

 

Erik bit down on his lip because he really didn't want to wake his parents up with his crying, and he smiled tearily when the screen of his phone lit up just when he'd finished reading the card.

_'Merry Christmas, handsome. I miss you!'_

Erik drew in a shaky breath and typed back with a lump in his throat.

_'Merry Christmas, love. Miss you too, like crazy. I can't believe you did that!'_

_'Need to see you again. I'm going crazy without you!'_ Marco's answer came within seconds.

Erik stared on the 'online' status, biting back his tears only with effort. _'Mee too, but I have to play...'_

_'I know, it's fine. Talked to David, you'll have two days off over New Year's Eve and New Year. You'll be back in time, I promise you. Love you, handsome.'_

_'Love you too, Marco...'_

They chatted for a few minutes longer before saying goodnight, and Erik curled himself up in his bed afterwards with his face buried in his pillow, his silent tears wetting the soft cotton. Only a few more days and he would see Marco again, and this was all that mattered to him.

 

***

 

It was snowing when the plane landed, a soft white blanket covering the landscape Erik had missed so much.

He pulled his cap in his face not to get recognized and took his bag to make his way to the exit, unsure what to do now. Was Marco waiting for him in the hall or outside the airport? He stopped when he left the building to look around, his breath freezing in the chilly morning air.

“Erik! It's good to have you back again!” One of his oldest childhood friends made himself known, and Erik turned his head and a genuine smile spread out on his face. “What are you doing here?” he wanted to know when they were done with their hugs, and his friend grinned mischievously.

“I'm part of Marco's Christmas present for you. Sort of. I'll bring you to the place where he's waiting for you.”

“I see. You won't tell me where it is?”

“It wouldn't be a surprise if I did that, would it? You'll like it, believe me!” His friend didn't say anything more, and Erik followed him to his car, snuggling in the passenger seat with a happy sigh. He hadn't known how much he'd missed his home, and he stared out of the side window as if he was seeing the green mountains now covered in white for the very first time in his life.

His friend left him alone and focused on the road because of the weather, and Erik's eyes drooped shut before he even realized it, his body and mind relaxing and finding rest for the first time in months.

 

***

 

Erik woke up again when the car stopped, and he looked around in confusion. It was still early, but the heavy snow clouds didn't let much of the weak winter sun shine through them, and the tall trees surrounding the parking lot threw long shadows over everything.

“We'll have to climb the last few hundred meters,” his friend said, and it was only then when Erik realized where he'd driven them.

“But what are we doing here? Castle Trifels is closed during the winter!” Erik objected, and his friend grinned. “Yes, it is. Usually. But today is a special day, and Marco made sure that it would be open for the two of you.”

“Oh, but...” Erik was left speechless, and he didn't object when his friend took his bag and started to climb the steep path that led upwards to the proud imperial castle Erik had visited so many times when he'd still lived in the small village where he'd grown up. Castle Trifels was indeed a very special place for Erik, and he realized now how much he'd missed being here and strolling through the thick red walls of this special historical place.

He and Marco had visited Castle Trifels together one sunny summer day more than three years ago, because Erik had longed to show Marco where he'd grown up and where he'd spent so much time when he'd been a small boy. It was the place where they had kissed each other for the first time and come together after the long time Erik had secretly been in love with Marco without ever daring to hope that his biggest dream would ever come true, and Erik felt a lump in his throat again, still not daring to believe that this was actually happening.

It didn't take long until they reached the entrance to the castle, and Erik started to run when he saw Marco standing before the gate, opening his arms for him when he saw Erik appearing on the steep path. Erik was almost flying upstairs, his only wish to feel the man he loved close again and bask in his warmth and his love.

“Erik! God, how I've missed you!” Marco said when Erik approached him, and Erik laughed and cried at the same time, throwing himself into the arms of the man he loved so much. “Marco, oh Marco!” he croaked out, flinging his own arms around Marco's slim figure under the heavy winter coat, everything falling into place again when Marco's cool lips touched his cheek in a tender kiss.

Erik was finally back home again, back in Marco's arms.

 

***

 

His friend had wished them a wonderful time and then left them to their own devices with a wink of his eye and a knowing smirk, and Erik had let Marco guide him in the direction of the castle with a hammering heart and sweaty hands.

“I've arranged everything, handsome. It took some months of preparations, but it'll be worth it.” Marco looked smug, and Erik gulped for air. “Months?! Since when have you planned this?”

Marco looked at him, and his beautiful amber-green eyes were shining with emotion in a wonderful dark-golden color when he stroked Erik's cheek. “Since I've learned about your transfer to England, love. I knew that we wouldn't see each other often as long as you're playing in another country, and I wanted to make sure that the little time that's left for us would be perfect and outstanding, especially at New Year's Eve.”

“Oh, wow.” Erik swallowed, looking down at his boots. “I really feared that you would forget me, that you wouldn't want to be in a long-distance relationship with me any longer. I feared that I would lose you,” he confessed in a choked voice, biting down on his bottom lip to keep his feelings at bay.

“Hey love.” Marco laid his hand under Erik's chin to make him look at him again. “This will never happen, Erik. How could I ever forget you? You and me – that's all I ever wanted and all I'll ever need, no matter how many miles will be between us. Stop looking so sad, please. I plan to shamelessly indulge you over the next two days, and I want you to just enjoy our time together, okay?”

“Okay,” Erik whispered, and he closed his eyes and lost himself in Marco's passionate kiss, hoping that this moment would never end.

 

***

 

“Let me show you around before we'll have our dinner,” Marco said excitedly when they parted again, and Erik raised one of his eyebrows. “You want to show me around? I've been here more often than you, remember? I know all the rooms and what's to see there.”

Marco grinned his lopsided smile and pulled at his hand. “Oh, but there are a few changes I saw to over the last months. I don't think that you already know them!” Erik was too surprised to object, and he followed Marco to the building next to the castle keep and the palas. He had never been there as this building was not meant for public visitors, and he was curious what Marco wanted to show him. His boyfriend was still smiling, fishing for a key in his pockets, and Erik held his breath when the door swung open without the expected creaking noise, obviously freshly oiled and maintained.

Marco led him upstairs to the first floor, and he turned around with red cheeks and bright eyes when he pushed the door to a surprisingly large room open, beaming at Erik as he waited for his reaction. Erik just stood there, hardly resisting the urge to rub his eyes. The room he was standing in was a magnificent bedchamber with a huge canopy bed at the wall opposite the door, the canopy and the bed curtains made of burgundy red velvet. There was an electric fireplace at one wall, looking like a real ancient fireplace, the warm shine of the flickering 'flames' illuminating the room and bathing it in its golden light.

Candelabras were attached to the walls, all of them with electric candles for the safety, but they looked like real ancient candelabras, and Erik's mouth dropped open as he stared, rendered speechless for the umpteenth time on this special last day of the year.  
A large chest wooden chest and a table with two armchairs completed the medieval bedroom, and Erik really didn't know what to say to all of this. The covers of the chairs were made of the same burgundy red velvet as the canopy and the curtains, and the entire room looked like an ancient royal bedchamber, worthy to host a real king.

Marco swallowed when Erik just stared at the bed and the furniture, his smile fading and turning into an expression of worry and disappointment. “Don't you like it, handsome? I really hoped that you would appreciate our holiday lodge for our special holidays, as short as they might be.”

“If I like it?” Erik stammered, pulling himself together again. “I'm left speechless! There are no words to tell you how much I love it. We will really spend the night here, Marco? Here in Castle Trifels, only you and me?”

Marco took him in his arms again, kissing the tip of his nose. “Only you and me, love. Come on, I want to show you the bathroom. It's not really medieval, but I wanted us to have a real bath with everything that belongs to it and enough comfort to spoil you.”

“Bathroom?” Erik echoed, falling into another stunned silence when Marco led him through the bedroom to a second door. Behind it there was a modern bathroom with a large tub that was in fact a whirlpool, next to a spacey shower cubicle, a toilet and two sinks with a large mirror at the wall.

“M...Marco, that must have cost a fortune!” Erik groaned when he was able to speak again, “don't tell me that you really did that! I can't believe that you even got the necessary approvals for that! This is unbelievable! Please tell me that this is real, that I'm not only dreaming all of this!”

“I'd do anything for you, handsome,” Marco said with a smile, grinning from ear to ear when he saw the look on Erik's face. “It was actually rather easy to get the needed approvals. Annweiler and the Trifels association needed money for the maintenance of Castle Trifels, and they had no qualms to take mine when I told them about my wish. We can come here whenever we want to in the future, and the association can use this apartment for other guests when we don't need it and earn more money this way.”

“I, I really don't know what to say, Marco,” Erik whispered, deeply touched, and Marco pulled him in for another kiss. “You don't need to say anything, love. Seeing your eyes shine like that is all I need to know that I did this right.”

“You did, Marco. You're always doing it right. I love you so much. I still can't believe that this is really happening, that you would do something like that for me,” Erik said hoarsely, and Marco smiled tenderly at him and sealed their love with another deep kiss. “I love you too, Erik, more than I've ever loved anybody in my life.”

This was the best Christmas present Erik had ever gotten, a night with Marco in Castle Trifels, a wonderful romantic castle night with the love of his life, and Erik knew that he would always remember this special night, no matter how long he would live.


	2. Dinner For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco had a special surprise for Erik for their short holiday together, and he's going to spoil him with a bath in the whirlpool and a delicious dinner in the emperor's hall of Castle Trifels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest GoForGoals,
> 
> this story is going to have 3 chapters instead of 2, I hope you won't mind. This story is ridiculously sappy and romantic, but that's what Christmas stories should be, I guess. I hope that you'll like Erik and Marco's special New Year's Eve. ;-*

“I plan to shamelessly indulge and spoil you,” Marco said, beaming at Erik. Erik still couldn't believe that this was truly happening, and he didn't know what to say. The gift he had for Marco was safely packed in his overnight bag, but it couldn't compare with Marco's present in any way, and Erik felt really bad about that. He hadn't even expected to see Marco over the next weeks, and here he stood in the medieval bedroom Marco had organized to build only for him over weeks and months, fearing that he would soon wake up from this wonderful dream. Erik's mind was still spinning, and he wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't just hallucinating things that existed only in his wildest fantasies and imagination.

“You look as if you could do with something to relax you before our special dinner,” Marco now stated as he regarded Erik with a smile. “What do you think about taking a nice bath with me in the whirlpool?”

“Sounds good,” Erik croaked out, feeling stupid and shy and totally out of place. Marco gently pressed him down on the edge of the bed. “I'll fill the tub, while you'll just wait here for a moment, handsome.”

Erik obeyed, watching Marco rushing back and forth between the bedchamber and the bathroom several times. He didn't know how much time had passed when his amazing boyfriend finally announced that their bath was ready and waiting for them, but it couldn't have been much more than perhaps fifteen minutes.

Erik undressed with glowing cheeks, feeling pretty self-conscious all of a sudden, but the adoring expression on Marco's face assured him that there was nothing he needed to be ashamed of. “You're so beautiful, handsome, even more beautiful than I remember you to be. God, how much I've missed you! I'm such a lucky guy that I've won your heart!” Marco whispered hoarsely, cupping Erik's hot face with both hands to kiss him rapturously when they were both naked. “Missed you too, and I'm the lucky one here, love,” Erik murmured against his lips, and Marco smiled and took his hand to lead him into the bath.

The tub was big enough for them to sit in it safely and comfortably, and Erik leaned back against Marco's chest and closed his eyes with a happy sigh when the bubbling hot water chased the last cold away that had still lingered in his bones from the long trip and the sleepless nights he'd had for weeks.

Marco's lips traveled over his hair, his cheeks and his temples, nipping gently at his jawline and his earlobe, and Erik unconsciously wriggled his hips back against him. “That's perfect, thank you, love,” he moaned blissfully, and Marco chuckled against his ear. “You're welcome. You deserve everything, my handsome darling.”

“I still can't believe that you did that, and all of this within a couple of months! The association must have been pretty desperate for money.”

“They were. The last summer was so hot that only few people dared to climb the steep path to visit Castle Trifels and see where your favorite king waited for his rescue so many centuries ago.”

Erik snickered at that, and Marco's giggle tickled his neck when he pressed a soft kiss onto it. “I still remember the wonderful story you told me before our first kiss, handsome, the beautiful and heartwarming fairytale about ghost Marco who was saved by the undying love of a wonderful young man; and I thought about another fairytale I could tell you about your favorite castle and your childhood hero.”

Erik craned his head back to look at Marco with a smile. “I'm all ears,” he said with sparkling eyes, and Marco stole another kiss from him, winking at him with his right eye.

“King Richard was brought to Castle Trifels to spend his custody here within the proud walls, and Emperor Heinrich allowed him to choose his personal squire among the young aristocrats living here for the time of his stay,” Marco started, and Erik held his breath, already intrigued and mesmerized.

“There was a beautiful, kind and faithful young man with the name Erik, the son of the Baron of Thanstein, and Richard chose him to be his squire and personal servant for as long as he would be Heinrich's hostage.” Marco's hands had begun to travel over Erik's body as he spoke, stroking tenderly over the landscape of Erik's well-toned male body. Erik suppressed a moan when he felt himself react to the caresses, hoping that Marco would continue with his special fairytale.

Marco nibbled at his sensitive earlobe and drew tender circles around his nipples until they were hard knobs, and Erik gasped out when another part of his body hardened as well, twitching happily and eagerly between his legs. He'd missed Marco so badly, and his longing and desire for his boyfriend demanded to be satisfied, now that they were finally reunited again after their long separation. The gentle pressure against the small of his back was a clear sign that Marco enjoyed their closeness as much as Erik did, and Erik leaned back to offer him more friction. The bubbling and whirling hot water massaged their thighs and their butts, and Erik shivered with the intense wave of desire capturing his body when Marco gently turned his head to kiss him deeply and passionately.

Their tongues danced around each other, happy to be reunited again as well, and Erik lost himself in Marco's warmth and love, kissing him back with all he had until they had to part for air. Marco's eyes were shimmering dark-golden with his own overwhelming yearning for Erik when he looked him deep in the eyes, and Erik felt like melting with his own overwhelming emotions. “What happened during Richard's stay in Castle Trifels?” he whispered, and Marco's eyes became even darker and he stroked down along Erik's chiseled abs until he reached his destination, the one part of Erik's body that was craving Marco's attention so badly.

A loud moan escaped Erik's lips, and Marco kissed it from his mouth and resumed his own special fairytale about Erik's most favorite king and castle. “Erik was the kindest and most beautiful human being the proud Lionheart had ever met,” Marco said in a solemn voice, and Erik could feel himself blushing furiously. “Charmer!” he whispered, and Marco kissed him on the tip of his nose. “I'm merely speaking the truth, handsome. You are the kindest, most faithful and most beautiful human being walking this earth, and you're mine, all mine.”

Marco's hand around Erik's aching erection felt like heaven, and Erik's eyes fell shut with the sensations coursing through him at Marco's skillful caresses. His boyfriend knew so well how to touch and stroke him, how to drive him crazy with desire just with his hand. His hips bucked against him of their own will, and Erik rubbed his back against Marco's hard dick to return the favor and make him feel the same pleasure as he felt.

“What can I say? Richard and his squire fell in love with each other, and they shared some passionate nights in each other's arms.” The thought of Richard the Lionheart making love to his medieval self was incredibly arousing, and Erik's cock twitched in Marco's fingers, but there was something Erik was missing in this wonderful fairytale. “But where were you, Marco? As much as I admire Richard Plantagenet, but you are my one and only love, have always been. I'm sure that I would love you, no matter wherever and whenever we would meet!”

Erik halfway expected Marco to tell him that he imagined himself to be the famous English monarch, but Marco only chuckled and looked at him with mischievously sparkling eyes. “I came to Castle Trifels a bit later. I was Richard's faithful minstrel Blondel, the one the Blondel-saga is about. I'd searched for him everywhere, and I came to Castle Trifels to free him.”

Erik's breathless giggle ended in a long whine when Marco sped up the movements of his hands and stroked him faster and with more pressure, heat coiling deep in Erik's belly and at the end of his spine as he felt his orgasm approach. Marco was throbbing and leaking against his back, apparently not far behind him.

“At first Erik and Blondel were rivals about Richard's love, but Richard's handsome young squire was too beautiful and lovable to resist him, and of course Blondel fell in love with Erik of Thanstein as well.”

Erik stared at Marco over his shoulder with big eyes. “A threesome with Richard? Really?” he croaked out, and he felt way more intrigued and fascinated than he probably should. Erik had never even thought of sleeping with another man since he'd fallen in love with Marco, and he knew that it was the same for his wonderful boyfriend. He'd never thought about a threesome with another man joining them, but Richard the Lionheart had been his first secret and childish crush when he'd visited Castle Trifels as a young teenager with his class on a sunny day, listening with rapt devotion to the stories about the famous royal prisoner their guide had told them.

Marco's gaze was warm and tender and full of love. “I would never share you with anybody, handsome, I would turn into a furious lion and attack everyone trying to get their hands on you. But I would probably make an exception for your beloved Lionheart,” he whispered, capturing Erik's soft pink lips in another deep and ardent kiss.

“So they spent the nights together then, the three of them? Richard, Erik of Thanstein and Blondel?” Erik murmured into Marco's mouth, and everything inside him clenched with painfully intensive lust. He was so hard in Marco's hand that it was maddening, and he knew that it wouldn't take much more to make him come.

“Richard and Blondel indulged Erik. They kissed and stroked him everywhere, and they made love to their sweet young knave all night long until he couldn't move his little finger any longer,” Marco said, his voice dropping to a low purr, and Erik arched his back with a strangled cry as he found his release with the next up and down of Marco's clever fingers.

“Marcoo ooohoooo!” Erik's vision turned white, and he gasped and groaned with the waves of satisfaction surging through his veins. Marco murmured words of love and ardor against his hot cheeks while he stroked him through his high, and Erik felt him spilling warm against his back when he finally relaxed and slumped against him.

“Oh, wow, that was incredible. I really like your special fairytale about Richard, Blondel and their squire Erik!” he said when he'd caught his breath again, and Marco chuckled and pulled him close, kissing him and rocking him gently.

“Richard had to go back to England the following year, but he never forgot his sweet young knave, and he asked Blondel to stay in Castle Trifels and take good care of Erik when he had to leave,” Marco finished his tale with more kisses on Erik's lips, “and they lived happily ever after.”

 

***

 

“Just dress with your underwear, I have seen to something special I want you to wear for our dinner.” Marco said half an hour later when they were dry again, rummaging around in the large wooden chest. Erik did as he'd been told, sitting on the cozy bed and waiting for Marco to tell him what to wear.

Marco emerged from the belly of the chest again with a triumphant noise and several garments in his hand.

“You're Erik, Baron of Thanstein, tonight,” he smiled, walking over to Erik to present his outfit to him. Erik knew that his cheeks were glowing again, but he couldn't have cared less, carefully reaching out for the shimmering pieces of clothing Marco was handing to him. The pants were breeches made of smooth black leather, completed with long and soft woolen yellow socks. Marco grinned from ear to ear when Erik wriggled into the breeches, his eyes darkening with new desire. “I knew that I would get your measurements right,” he praised himself, and Erik couldn't blame him as the breeches were perfectly fitting. Erik felt another wave of longing and need tingling in his abdomen, but he suppressed it, too curious about what Marco had planned for them to spend the entire day in bed. This would hopefully come later, but he really wanted to be Squire Erik for Marco for a few hours.

The shirt was a proper medieval yellow linen shirt with long sleeves and laces to fix it around his shoulders, and Erik pulled it over his head and smoothed it out with his hands, looking up and down at himself. “Almost perfect, but you're a baron, not a simple servant.” Marco handed him the next garment, a beautiful doublet made of shimmering golden velvet, adorned with black, golden and silvery threads in complicated patterns. It took Erik a moment until he realized that the patterns were two special ornate letters and what the letters meant, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“This is, these are...” he couldn't finish his sentence, flinging his arms around Marco's neck and burying his face on Marco's bare shoulder. Marco held him tight and stroked his back. “You'll always be my beloved bee, Erik. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I just wanted to see you in our colors again for one night.”

“Don't apologize, love. It's wonderful, and I'm glad that you feel this way.” Erik didn't feel ashamed of his tears, and drew back to look at Marco. “I'll always be your bee and whatever you want me to be for you. I love you, Marco.”

“I love you too, very much, handsome.” Marco took the last garment he'd chosen for Erik to wear, a black velvet coat that was fastened with a golden decorative pin on Erik's chest. It fell over his shoulders and his back in shimmering creases. It would keep Erik warm, and it smelled faintly of Marco, so Erik was going to love it anyway. “I do feel like a medieval aristocrat,” Erik murmured, blinking when Marco pulled a pair of long black leather boots out from under the bed. “You are the lord of the castle tonight, Erik of Thanstein, and I'll be your devoted and faithful minstrel keeping you company and making you smile!” Marco said pathetically, “you have to turn around because I want to surprise you with my outfit.”

Erik turned his head with a smile and closed his eyes, listening to the rustling sounds of clothes when Marco dressed himself. “You can look again, handsome.”

Erik's mouth dropped open when he took in Marco's sight, who was dressed in black and yellow as well, his clothes really resembling the clothes of a minstrel from ancient times how Erik remembered them from pictures he'd seen in books or movies. They suited Marco perfectly, and they matched with Erik's clothes and gave Marco's pale skin a soft golden shimmer.

“You're so beautiful, Marco, I can't believe that you're truly mine,” Erik whispered, and Marco knelt down before the bed and took Erik's hand to press a tender kiss onto it. “I was yours from the moment I looked into your eyes for the first time, and I'll be yours until the end of time, handsome. I will never love anybody else the way I love you, I want you to always remember that.”

“I love you the same way, Marco. You're the only one I'll ever love – okay, except Richard the Lionheart perhaps,” Erik said with a snicker and a wink, and Marco laughed and kissed him again. “I'd be so generous to share you with the Lionheart, but with no one else!” He murmured passionately, his arms around Erik feeling so perfect, just like home, and Erik thought that he would never feel lonely again as long as Marco only loved him.

 

***

 

The dinner table was set up for two in medieval style in the emperor's hall in the palas. Several mobile heaters made sure that the two only guests wouldn't freeze during their dinner, and Erik looked around in awe and wonder because the emperor's hall was adorned with Christmas lights, a huge Christmas tree standing in the middle of it next to their table. The tree was glittering with colorful baubles, electric candles and tinsel, and it smelled of fresh fir needles and wood.

Marco pulled the chair for Erik with a smile, his eyes sparkling with joy and happiness when he saw the look on Erik's face. “You like my surprise for you, don't you?” he asked, and Erik wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

“I love it, Marco. I can't tell you how much! It's for sure the best Christmas I've ever had! Everything is perfect. You are perfect, Marco.” He sat down on the chair and reached out for Marco's hand, because he really needed something to hold on to, something that assured him that this was all real.

“I didn't choose medieval dishes as I have to admit,” Marco explained when they were both seated at the table. “I thought it to be better to go with all your favorites instead. I asked the owner of our favorite Italian restaurant in Dortmund to cook for us, and Carlo agreed and came here yesterday to prepare everything for us. It was a little bit tricky to get the needed kitchen equipment, but it worked. He will serve us personally, and considering that Emperor Heinrich spent more time in Italy than in Germany, Italian cuisine might be very fitting.”

“Thank you, Marco, I really don't know what to say to all of this! It's a dream come true, a dream I didn't even know that I'd been dreaming it.” Erik murmured hoarsely, still overwhelmed by Marco's surprise for him. It didn't take long until Carlo entered the large hall from the other side, pushing a serving cart with several bowls towards their table.

“Carlo, I can't believe that you're here cooking for us!” Erik cried out, getting up and embracing the Italian cook who had become a friend over the last years.

“As if I'd miss such a chance, Erik!” Carlo patted his back, keeping him at arm's length to observe him. “You look good, Erik, but we all miss you so much. I didn't have to think twice when Marco asked me to come here and make your New Year's Eve the most special one you've ever had.”

“It already is, Carlo. I really miss all of you just as much, believe me, but Huddersfield is a good club, and I'm glad that Dave gave me the chance to play for them,” Erik said, and Carlo nodded with an understanding smile. “You're too young and too good to sit on the bench, that's true. Very well, Marco asked me to cook all your favorite dishes tonight, and I suggest that we start right away before everything's getting cold. You're so slim, you really don't need to restrain yourself tonight.”

“As if I could ever do that when it comes to your cooking skills, Carlo!” Erik chuckled, sitting down on the adorned medieval armchair again. Carlo and Marco exchanged a firm handshake and smiled at each other, and Erik found his plate to be filled quickly with all the things he loved so much and which he'd missed in England, sparkling wine filling their glasses.

“Here's to you, handsome,” Marco said when he raised his glass, “I'm so happy that you're here with me!”

“Here's to you, to us, love. I couldn't be happier than I am, Marco. You don't even know how much this means to me – this here, being together with you, here in Castle Trifels where our love story began.”

Marco's smile was tender and beautiful. “It began right when I looked into your wonderful eyes for the first time, Erik. I didn't know it back then, I didn't want to know it, but I was already totally lost, and this will never change.”

“The same here, only that I did know that I was hopelessly in love with you right from the start,” Erik confessed, his cheeks burning pink, and Marco reached for his hand to squeeze his fingers. “I was blind, but I will make up for my blindness for the rest of my life and indulge you whenever I get the chance to do that.”

“You don't need to do that, you only need to love me, Marco.” Erik's voice was trembling with emotion, but he wasn't ashamed of it.

“I do, handsome, with all my heart.”

They enjoyed their dinner in happy silence, glancing at each other with rosy cheeks now and then, and Erik wished that time would stand still and that they could sit here forever, the lights of the Christmas tree bathing Marco's features in their golden glow and making him look even more beautiful than he already was for Erik.

“I'm not that good at singing as I should be for my role as your minstrel Blondel, so I opted for music coming from a hi fi system instead. Not very medieval, but definitely better than me killing the mood with false tunes,” Marco said self-critical when they hand finished the main course and leaned back in their magnificent armchairs. Erik felt so full, having to wait with the dessert for some time.

“I would love you singing for me anyway, my beautiful Blondel, but I get your point,” he smiled, and Marco rose to his feet to round the table and kneel down before Erik. “Would you like to dance with me, my beloved Erik of Thanstein?”

Erik snickered excitedly and happily, taking Marco's hand and to let him help him to his feet. Marco pulled Erik's hand through his bent arm and laid it on his elbow, guiding Erik over to a small table behind the Christmas tree to fiddle with the hi fi system. It didn't take long until music filled the large hall, slow and perfect for a dance next to the Christmas tree.

“Dance with me, my handsome squire.” Marco pulled Erik into his arms and Erik rested his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Marco's neck and moving with him to the music. He remembered the songs from their early time together, and he felt his heart beat in his chest with love for his amazing boyfriend. It touched him deeply that Marco hadn't forgotten anything about the things they had done together, the music they'd heard cuddled up against each other on the couch when they had made out, kissing each other for hours because they'd been too shy to take things further at the beginning.

There were so many memories they shared, so many special moments, and Erik held tight onto his love, closing his eyes and drinking in Marco's beloved familiar scent.

“I love you, Marco,” he whispered into his ear, and Marco pulled him tight, gently swinging him around to the music as he searched for his lips to kiss him tenderly.

“I love you too, Erik. You're my sun, my moon and my star, and nothing will ever change that.”


	3. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Marco have had dinner in the emperor's hall, and now they want to welcome the new year on top of the castle keep, watching the fireworks lighting up the sky over the Pfälzer Wald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear GoForGoals,
> 
> this is the finaly chapter of my very special Christmas story for you. I hope that you will like it as much as the first 2 ones. :-)

If this was only a dream, then Erik never wanted to wake up from it again. They danced together to the music, and Marco whispered tender words of love into his ear the entire time, swaying back and forth and around the Christmas tree with Erik wrapped tightly in his arms.

Erik rested his head on Marco's shoulder and held him just as tight, the mere thought that they would have to part again the next day forming a huge lump in his throat. After a while Marco suggested that they enjoyed the dessert Carlo had prepared for them with so much love, and they were holding hands and smiling at each other while they savored each bite of the cake and the fluffy cream on top of it.

Erik was surprised that it was already close to midnight when Marco later asked him to follow him on top of the castle keep to watch the fireworks with him from there. “We'll have a perfect view from there, and the mayor of Annweiler, Mr. Decker, promised me to see to a special fireworks explicitly for us,” Marco said with a smile, and Erik followed him upstairs with his heart beating loudly in his chest.

There was a small table on the platform, two champagne flutes and a bottle of expensive champagne standing there and waiting for them. Marco wrapped the blanket he'd carried upstairs around Erik's shoulders, busying himself with opening the bottle when he was sure that Erik wouldn't freeze in the chilly air of the last night of the year that had brought so many changes to both of them.

Snow flakes were still falling silently, covering the green mountains and hills of Erik's beloved childhood home with a smooth white blanket, and Erik's breath hitched in his throat at the sheer beauty of the moment.

“I'm so happy that you're here with me, handsome,” Marco whispered when he handed one of the flutes to Erik, and Erik took it with a teary smile and leaned against Marco's side. “I'm happy too, love. I've missed you so incredibly much.” They kissed each other and then waited for the hand of Marco's clock to click onto the twelve.

The bells of Annweiler's churches started to toll at the same time, and Marco clinked their champagne flutes and kissed Erik again. “Happy New Year, my love,” he whispered, and Erik kissed him back with all the love he felt for his amazing boyfriend. “Happy New Year, darling.”

They sipped from the champagne looking each other deep in the eyes, and Erik swallowed when Marco took the glass from his hand to put it back onto the table and sink down on one knee afterwards, gazing up at him adoringly.

“Erik Durm,” Marco said in a solemn voice, taking a small box out of a pocket that had been hidden in his minstrel clothing. “You are the love of my life, my sun and my everything. Will you do me the honor and marry me?” He opened the box to reveal the beautiful ring that was sitting on a golden cushion, sparkling in the colorful lights of the fireworks that lit up the dark sky over the city of Annweiler that was nestled against the base of the mountain deep down underneath them. The ring was made of platinum, Erik could see that even in the darkness, a simple but beautiful band with thin inlays made of a shimmering black material. Erik wasn't surprised when the saw that the inlays were the letters of their beloved club again, and hot tears of joy prickled on his cold cheeks when he smiled down at Marco.

“Yes, yes, yes, I want to marry you, Marco Reus!” he cried and laughed at the same time, and Marco's smile was brighter than the fireworks when he took the ring to gently put it on the ring finger of Erik's left hand. “I'm the happiest man in the world, handsome,” he whispered when he rose to his feet again, taking Erik in his arms. “That can't be, I'm the happiest man in the world, love,” Erik cried, holding on to Marco for dear life. They kissed each other passionately, and Marco pulled him close to his side and took their glasses again to watch the firework with Erik.

“Look over there, Mr. Decker really kept his promise and saw to a special fireworks just for us!” Marco said, and Erik looked at the big red heart that formed in the sky right in front of them. More hearts followed the first one, celebrating love and the new year that had just been born, and Erik thought that he was truly the luckiest and happiest man alive, loved by the most amazing and wonderful being in the entire world.

 

***

 

The fireworks were still illuminating the sky over Castle Trifels when Erik and Marco finally left the castle keep to make their way back to their magnificent medieval bedchamber. Erik felt flushed and hot with the desire burning in his veins, desire for his beloved fiancé. He couldn't avert his eyes from Marco's face when they entered the room, and he kissed Marco the second the door to their beautiful shelter closed behind them, hungry to feel him without any barrier.

“Wow, someone's eager,” chuckled Marco at his lips, and Erik growled and tugged at his jerkin with trembling fingers. “Can you blame me? My boyfriend has just proposed to me on the top of Castle Trifels' keep right when the clocks announced New Year, going down on his knee for me, and this after spoiling me with the most delicious dinner in the emperor's hall and a bath in a whirlpool. He promised me a night in a canopy bed like the one Richard the Lionheart must have slept in, and I intend to make good use of this bed here and show my fiancé how much I love and desire him for the rest of the night!”

Marco's lopsided grin did things to Erik, and he pulled him close and offered his lips to him again, leaning against the heavy wooden door. “Sounds like a good plan to me.” He entangled the fingers of Erik's left hand with the fingers of his right, tenderly stroking over the beautiful ring that was sitting on Erik's left ring finger now. “I'll never forget the story you told me about the teenager Erik who saved ghost Marco from his fate on top of the castle keep in a cold winter night, your beautiful tale that brought us together because it made me realize what a stupid coward I'd been for so long to deny my love for you. Proposing to you right there on New Year's Eve seemed to be the right thing to do.”

Marco's gaze was tender and full of love when he stroked Erik's hot pink cheek. “I know that it will take us some time to be able to marry and live together, but I want you to know that no distance will ever make me love you any less; and I want you to know that I'll wait for you to come back to me, no matter how long it'll take. You're too young to give up your career, and I want you to take up on the chances being offered to you without a bad conscience or having to worry that you could lose me because of them. You're my destiny, Erik, the love of my life, and this ring shall always remind you of our love.” He pulled it from Erik's finger to show him the engraving on the inside.

 _'Erik and Marco forever'_ was engraved into the shimmering metal, together with the date when they had met for the very first time. Erik stroked over the tiny letters and digits with rapt devotion, and his finger felt naked without the ring, even though he'd worn it for hardly more than an hour so far.

“It's so beautiful, Marco. I'm so lucky,” Erik murmured when Marco put the ring back where it belonged, closing his warm hand over Erik's trembling fingers. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, handsome. More than anything. What do you think about checking whether or not this nice bed is as comfortable as it looks like?” Marco asked teasingly to brighten the mood a little bit, and Erik pushed him against the door to claim his lips in a heated kiss once more. “You won't hear me saying anything against this idea, my beloved fiancé,” he murmured into Marco's mouth, drunk with love and desire for his handsome footballer-minstrel. Marco chuckled, deepening Erik's passionate kiss, and Erik swore that he could still see the bright and colorful fireworks before his closed eyelids when he let Marco pull him to the large canopy bed, exploding in red and golden cascades like passion was exploding between them.

 

***

 

The bed was cozy and more than comfortable, and the cool silken sheets felt heavenly against Erik's hot and burning skin when he lay down on the mattress in all his naked glory. They had undressed each other with impatience and yet careful enough not to tear their magnificent medieval clothes. Erik's mind was clouded with lust and need, but Marco seemed to be determined to drive him crazy with desire, pinning him down onto the mattress with his hands to worship his body with his lips until Erik was moaning and writhing wantonly on the sheets.

There was not single spot on Erik's burning body that was left unkissed, and Marco' strong hands stroked and caressed Erik's long legs, the chiseled landscape of his torso and his nipples until Erik didn't know his own name any longer. “You're so beautiful, so so beautiful!” Marco murmured again and again, and Erik moaned and shivered and gasped and writhed under the tender hands and lips of his love, craving to be as close to his fiancé as two beings could only be.

“Need you, love, need to feel you!” he groaned, and Marco soothed him with tender kisses on his face. “I need you too, handsome. But I think that the time has finally come to try something new. What better way to start the new year as an engaged couple could there be than you making love to me for the first time?” Marco looked down at him with hooded eyes full of passion and longing, his pupils that blown that they were deep black and the amber-green of his eyes hardly visible any longer. He was hard against Erik's stomach, brushing with his proud erection against Erik's equally rock-hard dick with every move he made.

Erik could only stare up at him, not sure that he'd heard right. They were together for years, but Marco had never been ready for that important step, and Erik had never asked him to return the favor or pushed him in any way, knowing that only Marco's freely given devotion could ever truly fulfill him.

“You don't have to do that, love,” he said when he'd found his tongue again, and Marco smiled down at him and kissed him. “I know, love. I'm really grateful that you gave me the time I needed for that, and I'm sorry that it took me so long. I really want you to make love to me tonight, and I want to be able to look at your finger and the ring as the symbol of our love when you do that.”

Erik had thought that their special night couldn't be any better than it already was, but he'd obviously been wrong with that. “I'll be gentle and careful,” he promised, his voice that husky that he hardly recognized it himself.

“I know that you won't hurt me. Your love will never hurt me, handsome. I really want it, I'm finally ready,” Marco said with so much trust that Erik had to kiss him again. His wonderful boyfriend – fiancé – had thought of everything, smiling sheepishly when he reached for an adorned vial on the small table beside the bed. “Your childhood hero surely didn't have modern lube, so I did a little bit of research and found this oil,” he explained with two red spots on his cheeks, and Erik took it and opened the bottle carefully. Marco moved to the side and turned on his back, smiling up at Erik. “You'll be my first man, handsome. I always wanted to wait for the right one.”

“I feel honored, love.” Erik kissed Marco and pushed his fingers between his thighs, slowly and tenderly, stroking the insides of his legs and the delicate area of his private parts before he moved further until he reached Marco's secret entrance. Marco was relaxed, eager and trusting, and the feeling of Marco's desire for him nudging his hipbone sent shivers of raw need along his spine. Erik didn't let himself be rushed, though, circling the puckered rosebud until Marco's legs fell open and he arched his back up to show his love that he was eager to feel him inside his virgin channel.

Erik's finger didn't meet any resistance, and he felt humbled and blessed, hoping that he would be able to hold back long enough to make Marco's first time a wonderful experience he would never forget.

He took his time and made sure that Marco was wide and relaxed, ready to take him in without pain and crazy with the need to feel him inside him when he finally covered him with his body, kissing his eyes and his cheeks to distract him from the inevitable burn that would come with the first intrusion. His eyes were glued to Marco's face, suffused with love and pleasure, and he pushed into him slowly inch by inch, giving him time to adjust to the entirely new sensation. They had stopped using protection about a year ago, knowing that they were in an exclusive relationship and didn't want to share intimacy with anybody else, and Erik was grateful that he could feel the love of his life without any barrier when he made love to him for the very first time.

“I love you, Marco.” Erik's voice was only a whisper, but Marco heard him nonetheless, pulling his head down for another deep kiss. “I love you too, Erik. You feel so good inside me, so, so good. I don't know why I've waited so long for this.”

“You wanted to wait for the perfect night to give yourself to me, and this is the perfect night, isn't it?” Erik murmured with a smile. Marco moaned and moved his hips invitingly. “Definitely the perfect night. I can still see the fireworks exploding, even though the curtains are closed. You're the one doing that and making me see stars!”

“The same here.” Erik started to move in a steady rhythm, pulling out and pushing in again, watching Marco's face attentively and changing his angle until Marco arched from the mattress with a strangled cry. “Oh, wow, that was...”

“Oh yes, it was. And it will become even better, love,” Erik promised him, repeating his motions over and over again, turning his fiancé in a panting and whimpering mess with his powerful and passionate thrusts. He snaked his hand between their bodies to make sure that Marco would be truly satisfied when he felt his orgasm approach, wrapping his fingers around hard steel and velvety skin, damp with the pre-come that leaked out of the sensitive slit of Marco's gorgeous cock.

“You're beautiful, I want you so. Love you so much, Marco. You're all I ever wanted,” he gasped and purred, and Marco rewarded him with another choked cry when he came undone beneath him, spurting his overwhelming pleasure into Erik's tender fingers. Erik focused on Marco's ecstasy until he was sure that his love had found complete satisfaction before he gave up his iron self-control and his own release washed over him with violent force. Erik shuddered above Marco, muffling his groans on his fragrant shoulder. He'd never felt this way, his body bursting with love, pleasure and pure bliss, and the echoes of the beautiful fireworks sparkled and flashed behind his closed eyes until Erik thought that he would black out from the sheer force of his emotions.

When it was over, they lay there holding each other tightly and trying to catch their breaths. Erik's head rested on Marco's shoulder, and Marco gently carded his fingers through Erik's hair, stroking him rhythmically and making purring sounds.

“My first time was perfect, handsome. More than perfect. I love you so much,” Marco eventually broke the contented silence, craning his head a little bit to meet Erik's gaze. “I'm happy to hear that. It was wonderful to feel you so close, love.” He bit down on his lip when he remembered his own present for Marco. “I have a Christmas gift for you, but it's nothing fancy. It can never compare with what you did for me,” he murmured, but Marco only smiled at him and stroked his cheek. “It will be wonderful because it is from you, handsome. I didn't do this here,” he made a vague gesture with his hand around the room, “because I wanted to prove to you how much money I can spend, I hope that you know that.”

“Yes, I know. It's the thought behind it that counts, but still...” Erik got up to pad over to the corner where his bag lay forgotten on the ground next to the large wooden chest. He took the present he had made for Marco and came back to the bed, sitting down on the mattress again. Marco took the gift that was wrapped in black and yellow paper, smiling when he saw the letters on it. “I'm not the only one having a thing for these letters, am I?” he teased Erik, stroking over his hot cheek.

“These letters will always be a symbol of our love, I couldn't help it.” Erik chewed nervously on his lip as he watched Marco carefully unwrapping his gift, and he held his breath and clenched his hands in his lap when Marco opened the large photo album. Erik had spent the last months with creating the story of their friendship and their love with the many pictures they'd taken, from the first day when they'd met and Erik had fallen in love with the older player right at first sight, back then when Marco had been nothing more than his adored idol and role model. More photos of their years in Dortmund followed up to his last visit in Dortmund during the international break a couple of weeks ago, when he'd had a few days off and Marco come back from the games with the national team. He had written notes and the dates beneath the photos, and he had a huge lump in his throat when Marco stroked lovingly over the pages and the pictures, tears shimmering in his eyes when he raised his head after regarding the last picture for a rather long time.

“I'm speechless. So much time and care you've put into this! The story of our love, our unique and special story. It's perfect, Erik, wonderful. The best gift I've ever gotten, except for your love. Thank you.” Marco thanked him hoarsely, and he pressed Erik down on the bed and kissed him senseless before Erik had any chance to say a single word. Passion exploded between them, and both reached for the vial with the oil at the same time until Erik gave in with a chuckle that was half a sob, letting Marco take the oil. “Can take you without, need you inside me, love, now!” he demanded, and Marco growled and slicked himself up, kissing Erik deeply and ardently while he entered him with hardly restrained passion and need.

Erik wrapped his long legs around Marco's back and moved against him with an urgency that came from the deepest parts of his soul. Marco was the center of his world, his life, and tears were rolling over his cheeks when Marco took his left hand to press hot kisses onto his finger, right where his engagement ring sat. Erik had already come twice, but he was burning with desire again, and with Marco kissing his finger with the ring like that it didn't take long until heat was coiling at the end of his spine once more, the flames of his next climax licking in his groin.

They came together this time, Marco's lips pressed against the warm platinum of the ring, and Erik clung to Marco's lithe frame and buried his nose on his throat, inhaling Marco's so beloved scent.

“My fiancé, I can't believe it that I'm allowed to call you my fiancé now,” he whispered against Marco's damp skin, and Marco smiled at his cheek, and kissed him on his ruffled hair. “You'll be mine, and I'm forever yours, my beautiful Erik of Thanstein. I'm sure that Richard the Lionheart is happy that we've found each other again, his sweet young knave and his faithful minstrel Blondel.”

“Do you really think so?” Erik wanted to know, and Marco nodded his head. “Of course, I can still sense his spirits here in Castle Trifels. This is the place where you told me your beautiful tale about Erik and ghost Marco, the place where we first kissed, and I'm sure that this happened only because we've lived here when your Lionheart was Emperor Heinrich's hostage. You're my sweet Erik of Thanstein, and I'll forever be your devoted minstrel Blondel worshiping the ground you're walking upon. I love you, Erik, I will always love you.”

Erik's happy smile was brighter than the brightest fireworks, and his sparkling hazel-green eyes were full of love when he said: “I love you too, Marco, forever.”

And they sealed their love with another deep kiss while the fireworks outside were still lighting up the sky over the proud imperial Castle Trifels, a magical place in the Pfälzer Wald where a famous king had once been imprisoned, waiting for his rescue until the silken chains of love had set him free, the undying love of two young men who belonged together, always and forever and a day.


End file.
